User talk:~InvaderXeena~
Welcome ~InvaderXeena~ I am your lead admin and Founder HyperHearts58. I do believe we've met already, you may be the wikia contributor that said you were signing up? If not then I'll be glad to tell you that if you have any questions or comments do not hesitate to ask me or one of the other admins, Invader Gia (Gia) or Really Big Hat (RBH). You may address me as your future slave master, No XD I'm just kidding you can call me Hyper. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 01:02, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Welcome to our little wiki :D I'm known around here as Invader Gia, I'm an admin, please call me Gia :D I can see Hyper gave you a wonderful welcome already, I hope you have fun creating characters, shippings and stories :D Have fun ^-^ "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 02:29, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi~! I just wanted to say that I like your drawings! They are really cute! I hope you make new ones and have a nice day, Xeena~! ~Invader Mas Hiya! I just wanted to say that I'd really like to chat with you, buy I can't get to a chat-room, so, I'm going to attempt to "talk" to you through comments, is that okay? I sure hope it is, because I'm going to comment on the JALR page, I hope to see you there "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 02:33, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Hello,~~InvaderXeena~~Im Invader Zeel,thought i'd say hey,and if you like the Zim and Gaz shipping *sorry can't think of the name right know*you can check out my first Story.It's called A Kiss In The Rain. ~~Invader Zeel~~ I'm on chat! Just like I promised :P "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 13:37, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Wanna chat? :P I'm on there right now, if you're interested :D Okaythanksforreadingbye!XD "When did kids get so hard to scare? I blame, cartoons, video game, and...THE TUBA!" 16:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) I'm back on chat, Xee. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 03:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) I know you are mad at me, but I just want to help just as much as you. this is what I normally do. I do not do it to be mean, but I just want to get things better. Besides I get bored easy Yukinautau (talk) 21:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Yukinautau cool, I updated mine too!this is invader italy moon of youkai, signing off (talk) 20:23, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya, LMX! So, you want #1, 2 and 3, right? The boys or the girls? "Happy, sad, and just so weird... LOOK AT MAI!!! AHHH!!! *Falls out of chair* OW! .......................... Can I get some help... please...?" (Talk) Here ya go That's because, for some reason, our picture ID numbers are the same. I'm guessing you use a laptop camera also? Anyway, I can fix it :P No worries! RBH "Let's get two dodos and force them to make out!" 22:38, November 26, 2012 (UTC) hey LMX I saw you made a drawing of everyone, but you forgot me D: this is invader italy moon of youkai, signing off (talk) 03:31, December 9, 2012 (UTC) I am not here to spam, but... You may not care, and that's fine, but I thought I'd let you know I deleted the...oh what do I call it..a "greeting"? Anyway, my talk page is still there, but the message you left is gone...you know the one you left when I first came to this..."wiki"; anyhow, feel free to not care, but I thought I'd just let ya know. ;) I'm always watching... (talk) 20:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... (talk) 20:12, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Your right...I'm sorry. Is there any way you can forgive me?.. :( I'm always watching... (talk) 13:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... (talk) 13:52, December 18, 2012 (UTC) My Stupid Brain... Okay, so, I was reading over your profile because I was bored und scheiße, and when I read the phrase "going through changes," I started thinking "BOOBIES~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UND PUBERTY~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *shot so verdammt hard* Ja... Just take a knife und kill me now... ._. Hey, lmx, just have to say that we need to talk, k? :D I found something out and I think you might wanna know? No, you didn't put your signature, so I is not talking to you. Come back when you've put da signature. "I think I wanna name it 'Booger.' " -Maria (talk) 23:15, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Talk.... Better? -3- Invader Jackera (talk) 23:36, January 17, 2013 (UTC) I found out why Sam doesn't like me :) Invader Jackera (talk) 21:20, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Can you come back on chat? "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 13:10, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Did you break up with Sam or something?? I saw the you did an edit on you friend's list, and you said ugly girlfriend.... What happened!? Invader Jackera (talk) 22:27, March 5, 2013 (UTC) LMX!!! THAT'S AWESOME!!! THANKYOUS!!! *huggles de crap out of you* "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 21:44, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Everyone's saying that you want me for something...? .-. Kai-Master-Of-Great (talk) 22:02, March 20, 2013 (UTC) WHY DID YOU BAN ME!?! WHAT DID I DO!?! Kai-Master-Of-Great (talk) 18:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Why'd you leave? :/ Were you busy or something? If it was because I died for a minute, I'm still alive, but if it wa for a different reason just ignore this message XD Hey its May,I finally found Brindle's profile,thanks for that,but soon started in tears,I need comfort... ;3; InvaderMaylovesheraxes (talk) 02:20, April 1, 2013 (UTC) May If you get a friend request on facebook by the name of Liz Goldstein, accept it. "BMO chop! If that were a REAL attack, you'd be DEAD." 20:27, April 1, 2013 (UTC) lmx please, im so so so so so very sorry, I'll do anything to fix it please. I dont want to lose another friend please. please forgive me. im sorry; im sorry, i really am. MOTION, NOTION, COMMOTION, PROMOTION, duck (talk) 19:25, April 9, 2013 (UTC) I be sad nao vecaise I got drunk cause my sister said so and meh friend is upset and my fingers kept tap dancin, but but but buy mi friend,. Is like woooosh, he uposrt and I upset, snd I'm sowwyyyy... `Invader-Mas (talk) rf Important Matters LMX, due to certain circumstances, I must put our friendship aside for a moment. I have come to consideration about the matter with you and Strider. You have been treating her some what poorly lately once she revieled her true self. It is bothering both me, and her and I want it to stop. I want you to treat her the same you've always have because she is no different. She is still the same person as when you met her. Furthermore, I am stripping you of your Chat Moderator status. You behave childishly whenever someone even mentions Homestuck and you hold a petty grudge. Not to mention that you are the youngest member here and still need to spend some time maturing. I will gladly give you back the title once I feel you have earned it. I understand you will probably hate me after this, but I wish you won't, because I still find you a good friend, and one of my best. Thank you for reading. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 22:17, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Also, when you get this, and I'm not on chat at the time, don't wait around for me. I want you to reply on my talk page. "You know what's weird?" "Walruses?" 00:57, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Weeiner Factory Song This has no confirmed beat. No, it's not sung in the style of Rainbow Factory. I'm working on it so don't judge. There once was a little green boy named Zim A fiery Irken with bloodlust in him He wanted to end the Earth in the worst possible way So went down to his labs one day He conjured up a plan that was sure not to fail He swore it was the Holy Grail Of evil plans in history So when he stumbled upon a factory '' ''He found himself laughing to himself. A factory I will man With my new evil plan I will capture the humans And make treat them like their ham He went off to his base And met Gir face to face He shot out a pakleg When it hit he cried out in pain So then he had one One less to be done A factory I will man '' ''With my new evil plan I will capture the humans And treat them like their ham The factory started to churn With a heater ready to burn The flesh of many people As he planned to take a turn In went a human, out went a hotdog (x3) Another delicious package to send To meet its end. '' Tell me what you think of it. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 23:51, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Heh, thanks. I wish I had a beat though. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 23:54, May 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to keep it original as I can. So no Rainbow Factory beats. Thanks for the suggestions anyways. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 00:03, May 24, 2013 (UTC) I'm not returning. Just visiting... for the Summer ;) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 00:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Go ahead. I'd love to see it some time soon. :) Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 20:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I am ''so sorry about that. My Kinny-Pie can be dreadful sometimes, but when he isn't being an insufferable loudmouth who criticizes everything a person does, he's the most precious thing ever. You really just need to show a little bit of respect, and he'll give you some in return. He's got this concept that he's better than everyone and has this need to intelectually crush them all. This morning he's in one of his especially bratty moods. So, so, so sorry about that. ^-^;; "I-I...I cannot even fathom this! People are so truly irritating! It should be mandatory that everyone gain some common sense and furthermore CHECK THEIR PRIVILEGE!" ~Myself (talk) 20:02, June 10, 2013 (UTC) A stupid little favor... Do you think you could turn Rainbow Dull into a human for me? I wanna see how you think she'll look. It's okay if you say no, I understand completely. Really, no harm done. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 15:02, June 21, 2013 (UTC) YOU KNOW IT HECK YEAH LMX YOU KNOW IM FAMOUS I WAS LIKE REALLY WELL KNOWN IN THE KND FANDOM AND I OWNED THE KND FANFICTION WIKI BOOM "You go girl!" "I AM /NOT/ SHEZOW! *clears throat and lowers voice* I-I'm a dude." 01:45, July 5, 2013 (UTC) RE\ Sure. Meme911 (talk) 19:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Rodiker Sisters Request Hannah: Yellow Scales, Pink Fins on sides of head, an MU Jersey that is WAY to big for her, which covers up her whole body, and big blue eyes. Maria: MU Jersey, Short Skirt, Small Fangs, Green Cleats, Big Red Eyes, Pink Hair, and White Colored Lizard-likie scales. Dynamic: Blue/Purple Fur, Sharp Red Claws, Red Sneakers, MU Shirt, Pink Hair, Green Shorts, Small Fangs, and Big Pink Eyes. Can you draw all of them, along with Cadence, bullying Randall, please? Meme911 (talk) 02:19, July 15, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 RE Look him up on the Disney Wiki. He has a few pieces of artwork. Meme911 (talk) 15:16, July 15, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 My dear LMX, you have shown me what you are capable of and you have greatly matured since I have revoked your Chat Mod status. I am very proud of you and have decided that you deserve your rights back. Congratulations my friend. You gotta de-stank 'em bro "SMOKE BOMB!" 00:41, August 1, 2013 (UTC) EMERGENCY: I know you may not want to talk to me know but Star is wreacking havoc in chat! Here's the pic: I'm always watching... 01:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching... 01:33, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Chat Come on chat? Meme911 (talk) 16:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Thank you LMX for telling me and informing me about this. I'm pretty sure that Gia blocked her yesterday though. Correct me if I'm wrong though. You gotta de-stank 'em bro "SMOKE BOMB!" 18:35, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Reply: It's alright. I just panicked and messaged everyone i could. Thanks for caring about it though. I'm always watching...With my eyes closed. (talk) 00:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC)Observer of chat roomsI'm always watching...With my eyes closed. (talk) 00:15, August 3, 2013 (UTC) check this out, IMPORTANT Deleted Deleted. *swoops down* okay, I was a bit overreacting. I just would like some credit for all this hard work, AND I have all of Selene ede's pony bases. just please. I'm sorry. I'll apologize with as many as you want (limit : 50) MOTION, NOTION, COMMOTION, PROMOTION, duck (talk) 22:27, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Idea For Roleplay Ok, so Dynamic and her sisters are planning on their next prank...when someone beats them to it! Looks like The Rodikers have a new rival team: The Warkicka Boys! What do you think? Meme911 (talk) 16:20, August 14, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 PS: When you reply, please give me your idea for an RP. That way, we can decide which one is better! Re:FireAlpaca Yeah! It's tons of safe and its free! You should get it! A lot of my friends and artists on tumblr use it! Even if he has to die 507 times The traveling man will save the day 16:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Ive Got a Bone to Pick with You, Missy. If you EVER say some shit like that to one of my user's again I will ban you for life. You freaking hear me?! EVER! Chat Title says it all Meme911 (talk) 23:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 I'm so happy so happy that you said I seek attention and that you are sick of me. it makes me so, so, so happy I could die. ya that sounds nice. it sounds nice to die. MOTION, NOTION, COMMOTION, PROMOTION, duck (talk) 21:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) School I go to school at 8:00, and I have homework now, so I may not see you as much. But, two things: 1: YOU MUST WRITE WHAT WE GOT SO FAR OF THE DIARY! EVEN THE BEGINNING WHERE LMX FOUND THE DIARY 2WEDS3ZWEC4EX 2: Next, in The Diray RP,... *Dynamic and LMX's bond grows more as friends. *Dynamic tells LMX that she should delete the video of Bladder Troubles...or she'll get her back...in a good way :3 *They both start to read the diary. That's all for now. Meme911 (talk) 00:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 RE The idea will work. Make an MU Shipping wiki, please. Meme911 (talk) 23:03, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 Let's Talk, Mabel/Mable First of all, GREAT IDEAS FOR GRAVITY FALLS! I love them all, as they are creative, fun, and bouncy. Like us XD Second of all, I MISS YOU!!! Why do you have the time limit on your compooper? *PS: I own the word Compooper* Finally, if I ever see you again, which I will, I really, really, really wanna do an MU RP with ya. Reply soon! Meme911 (talk) 01:08, September 20, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 OOCR If you did call OOCR a bad name, you need to apoligize. Yes, he has done bad things. BUT! I think if you don't apoligize, he'll keep on doing it. So, please listen. Meme911 (talk) 16:03, October 18, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 RE He said he's sorry. Heck, he's not even using bad words! Meme911 (talk) 23:00, October 18, 2013 (UTC)Meme911 I've done as much as I can. Now it's up to whether you reply or not. Let him do whatever he wants. At the end of the day I'll always be there to clean up his mess. IGNORE HIM. Dont let him benefit from reaction. Pass this on to Sammy. Call me Hyper, Call me Hearts Just don't call me 58, Cuz I'm not that old! 23:12, November 12, 2013 (UTC) Chat Where I am, it's 10:52. So, at 7:10 PM, meet me on chat so we can RP. My long deserved RP, please. Meme911 (talk) 18:52, January 7, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 Chat? PLEASE?! Meme911 (talk) 17:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 I'm back and we need to talk ASAP. InvaderMaylovesheraxes (talk) 02:48, January 16, 2014 (UTC) There There~ I changed my signature~ I am Sasha 13 and I am a flat-chested hooker who works at the Itty Bitty Titty Commity. (talk) 03:16, January 22, 2014 (UTC) ICGI needs more members! Would you like to join? http://icy-cold-gaming-industries.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity Meme911 (talk) 19:39, January 24, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 6 words: DONT COME BACK TO MY WIKI. And dont bring Stridey with you! >:( Inappropriate Language LMX, I was going through the pictures, and I noticed some of your drawings containing the words "slut, whore, hooker, and prostitute". I am greatly offended by the use of these words, and we are a kid friendly website. I said cussing was aloud occasionally, but you are misusing this privilege. I have deleted the photos and I DO NOT want to see them on here with that type of language on them EVER again! I am very disappointed in you. If I see something like that again, I WILL block you for a week. "Are we dead?" "Or is this Ohio?" 11:26, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Deh fuuuuuuuuq.. Invader-Mas (talk) 14:03, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Jay wanted me to show you thishttp://wanvn.blogspot.co.uk/2012/10/vncancel-format-download-link-cancel.html http://wanvn.blogspot.co.uk/2012/10/vncancel-format-download-link-cancel.html Invader-Mas (talk) 15:29, February 16, 2014 (UTC) I'll have to ask, I'll tell you later. Invader-Mas (talk) 07:57, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Quick Question America's name is Alfred, isn't it? "Okay, I may have chanted "Two, four, six, eight...heard you like to fornicate!" too. I couldn't resist" - Carson Phillips 'Struck By Lightning' (talk) 14:34, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Not at the moment, I'm in school right now so I'm not even supposed to be on this site, but I needed to know since he's being referenced in your LMX/England request. "Okay, I may have chanted "Two, four, six, eight...heard you like to fornicate!" too. I couldn't resist" - Carson Phillips 'Struck By Lightning' (talk) 15:00, February 17, 2014 (UTC) MY CHAT STOPPED WORKING... Invader-Mas (talk) Haha. But Ronnie's way smarter and a bit more mature. Oh, and hotter, let's not forget that. Either way, though, Ronnie's better than Alfred. XD But that definitely amused me. They do look alike, yes, and actually, that was my first thought when Ronnie was first introduced in the manga. XD "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel." ~Alois Trancy (talk) 23:48, February 27, 2014 (UTC) Whaaaat. No. I'm starting to dislike Hetalia. And I dislike the name Ludwig, and actually...I'm nothing like Germany, anyway. I don't want a nickname that has anything to do with Hetalia. Danke. "Hoheo taralna, rondero tarel." ~Alois Trancy (talk) 23:58, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey hey hey hey hey Did you know that there is a shop near my house called "Xeena's"? It's really cool. anyways see ya X3 "Happy Zacharie, Sad Zacharie, Little Angel Friend, Soft Zacharie, Burnt Zacharie, This shall be the end..." Invader-Mas (talk) I'm German-Prussian, actually. But if you call me by any name that you got from Hetalia, then I'll just completely ignore you. Whether you bad-mouth me or say something good about me, I won't even aknowledge it. "Even if the endless sorrow steals you away from me, / Don't ever forget the days when you believed that 'Goodbye' was a lie." ~from "SHIVER" (by GazettE) (talk) 22:24, March 4, 2014 (UTC) I was reading over your profile and I see you used the term "Maka-chop" and it made me laugh harder than it should have. But I find it funny you'd use a Soul Eater reference, I assume possibly without even knowing you were. "What's the point of worrying about the past? A real star keeps moving forward!" ~Black Star (talk) 17:11, March 12, 2014 (UTC)